The Beginning of The End
by MeeptheMeep
Summary: Things get crazy when 17 muggles are accepted to Hogwarts school... They get to meet the one and only Harry Potter in all his glory:  The lucky ducks... Will have OC/OC, Harry/OC, Luna/OC and some others including Dramonie... ENJOY! T for mild cussing...
1. The Letters

**Hallo:) OK so this is my first Harry Potter FanFic...I think...*ponders this*, yes..it is. OK so 1. There will be a lot of dots in this authors note...i like dots... :3...Ok so, ya I am including a bunch of my friends (please note, last names HAVE been changed...feel sad stalkers...) in this because I want them to be in my story, yeaaaaaaa.. OH AND CARTER (invader omega) you will DIE. :3 love all yall, and please review or I WILL KILL YOU. * says like the woman in Ratatouille* ENJOY...****And this is rated 'T' for mild language and at some points, make outs...yea...:)**

** Carter: Really?**  
><strong>Me: What does it look like<strong>  
><strong>Carter: Forget I asked... just...* walks off shaking head*<strong>  
><strong>Me: hehehehe * staring at Carters back, It has a sticky note on it that says 'I am a NOMZZZ'*<strong>

**A/N**:** 'I AM A NOMZZZ' is my catchphrase. I will give you permission if you ask:)**

* On a school bus, passing a sight that says 'Morgan Jefferson Middle School' (This name has been made up, and school with this name is a mere coincidence)*

Savannah- Adam, what the heck is wrong with your hat? *looks menacingly at his hat, which was about 3 feet tall and bright green*

Adam- Its a fun hat!

Lily- Comes off the bus* Did you see that guys face!

Savannah- I know right! He was all like ' What the hell?'

Lily- I love sticking my butt in the window...

Adam- I can't believe Austin still hasn't caught us.

Savannah- Oh dude, he knows we're doing it, I just don't think he cares.

Caitlin- *runs up* Sorry guys, what did I miss?

Savannah- Nothing.

Caitlin- Oh.

*they walk in, taking the chance to yell GO GIANTS at Mr. Conners, a Patriots fan.*

All 4- *laughing as they walk into the gym, they walk over the the 7th grade side, although Lily and Caitlin aren't supposed to be there*

Savannah-*walks over to a group of 4, including a tall, tan skinned boy with black hair and brown eyes. A girl with light brown hair and green eyes, another girl with light blond hair and blue eyes ( who is staring longingly at the tan boy), and another girl with red-blond hair, and light yellow eyes*

Savannah- *to the boy* Hi Taylor!*smiles*

Taylor- You are stupid, you think I hate you, WHY would I hate you?

Savannah- Because you do, *turns to the girl with red-blond hair* I smell France! Haha, whats up Kensi?

Kensi- I SMELL FRANCE!

Savannah- Hehe, *turns to the other to, hugs the blue eyed girl* AHHH BETHY!

Bethany- AHHHH ANNA!* hugs her*

Savannah- and Jesse, WHY MUST YOU BE STUPID?

Jesseca- Thats not niiiceeee

Savanna- I don't care, now where did Lily and Caitlin go? * looks around and spots them* *walks over* Hey You guys know 6th grade is leaving now, right?

*they both turn around and wave as they join the leaving crowd*

*flash forward,In Mrs. Herrmann's (also fake name) Spanish class*

Mrs. Herrmann- Ok, do you remember the -ar conjugations?

Class- Yes.

Mrs. Herrmann- ok lets sing...

Intercom- Mrs. Herrmann?

Mrs. Herrmann- *sigh* Yes?

Intercom- Can you please send Savannah Rose, Taylor Hernandez, and Michael Thomas to the office.

Mrs. Herrmann- Yes. *nods at us*

*we get up and leave, talking quickly on the way out*

Michael- What do you think they want with all 3 of us?

Taylor- Who knows, we probably threw pepper in the cafeteria again.

Savannah- What?

Taylor- I don't know.

* they meet an awaiting crowd of 14 in the office, every one of them Savanna, Taylor and Michael are pals with. *

Office Secretary- ahh yes, finally, Mr. Conners will see all of you now.

Kensi- *chokes* ALL of us?

Office Secretary- Yes, Miss Smith, ALL of you. Now follow me.

*they all walk down to Mr. Conners office.*

Mr. Conners- Thank you Mrs. Hallaway, that will be all.

Mrs. Hallaway- *leaves*

Mr. Conners- I have received some letters, for all of you, that are of the utmost importance, as I have heard. They came today, and they were all delivered by owl...

All 17 of us- *look around nervously*

Mr. Conners- Mrs. Rose, your letter. Please read it aloud.

Savannah- *Opens the letter and gasps*

_Dear Miss. Rose,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
><em> Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall_  
><em> Deputy Headmistress<em>

Savannah- *opens the second parchment*

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
><em> of WICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_ UNIFORM_  
><em> First-year students will require:<em>  
><em> sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em> plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em> pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em> winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em> Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_ COURSE BOOKS_  
><em> All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em> by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em> by Phyllida Spore<em>

_ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _  
><em> by Newt Scamander<em>

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em> by Quentin Trimble<em>

_ OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_ 1 wand_  
><em> 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em> 1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em> 1 telescope<em>  
><em> 1 set brass scales<em>

_ Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Everyone- *stares at the letter*

Mr. Conners- Ahem

Everyone- *looks back at him*

Mr. Conners- Yes, so. As you all know, Hogwarts School is in England, so we will pay for your transportation to England.I hope you all have a wonderful time. Here let me give you the rest of your letters, Mr. Hernandez, Mr. Thomas, Miss Boyle, Miss Hyde, Miss McKay, Mr. Petty, Miss McCullough, Miss Leon, Mr. Boyer, Miss Sloan, Miss Davenport, Mr. Burnrtt, Mr. Logan, Miss Lawrence, and Miss Green. Oh, you will leave for London in 3 days. We will supply you with money.

Everyone- *walks into the lobby, starts jumping up and down* YES! * everybody hugs*

Mrs. Hallaway- GET TO CLASS!.

Everyone- *Runs back to class*

**A/N- So this is what I gotz, update may happen later tonight...maybe tomorrow...sometime. BUBI!**


	2. Plane rides and The Minister of Magic

**OK, second chappy...yeaaaaaaaazz** **here are the people...**

Savannah Rose:  
>Age: 12<br>Hair: Brown with blue highlights  
>eyes: Hazel<p>

Taylor Hernandez:  
>Age: 12<br>Hair: Black  
>Eyes: Molten milk chocolate<p>

Michael Thomas:  
>Age:12<br>Hair:Blond  
>Eyes:Blue<p>

Bethany Boyle:  
>Age: 12<br>Hair: Platinum Blond  
>Eyes: Bright Blue<p>

Lily Hyde:  
>Age: 11<br>Hair: Long blond  
>Eyes: green<p>

Caitlin McKay:  
>Age: 11<br>Hair: Dark Brown  
>Eyes: DARK brown<p>

Adam Petty:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: brown  
>Eyes: Grey-blue<p>

Jesseca McCullough:  
>Age: 12<br>Hair: Brown-blond  
>eyes: moss green<p>

Victoria Leon:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: Black  
>Eyes: Dark Blue<p>

Vinny Boyer:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: longish brown  
>eyes: brown<p>

Kensi Sloan:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: red-blond  
>Eyes: Light yellow<p>

Lauren Glover:  
>Age:12<br>Hair:Long Blond  
>Eye: Goldish-brown<p>

Marissa Davenport:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: Red  
>Eye: Blue-green<p>

Jacob Logan:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: Shoulder length black  
>Eye: Sky Blue<p>

Daniel Burnett:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: Blond  
>Eye: Greyish-Blue<p>

Ivanna Lawrence:  
>Age: 12<br>Hair:long and deep purple  
>eye:brown<p>

Carter Green:  
>Age:12<br>Hair: Long Blond  
>eye: Emerald green.<p>

...**ENJOY!:)**

...0...0...0...0...0...0...

*all 17 of them are sitting on a plane to England, their parents would see them to the plane but they couldn't get tickets to England. Savannah is at a window seat, Taylor is sitting beside her, and Marissa beside him. Behind them is Michael ( window seat) Ivanna, and Carter. Across the aisle, is Lily, Bethany, Caitlin and Adam. In front of Savanna, Taylor and Marissa, is Daniel, Jacob, and Vinny, and across the aisle from THEM is Victoria, Kensi, Lauren, and Jesseca.*

Kensi- * jumping up and down in her seat* Yayayaya! we get to go to Ho-

Lauren-*smacks her hand over her mouth* Kensi, shut up! No one is supposed to know... * glances around nervously*

Kensi- I know, but i'm so excited!

Marissa- *pokes Taylor*

Taylor- What?

Marissa- *Points to Savannah, who looks sad and depressed.*

Taylor- * looks at Savannah, then back to Marissa*Yea, what?

Marissa- Talk to her, It's obvious she's scared...

Taylor- *puts his arm around Savannah and pulls her into a hug*

Savannah- *blushing furiously*

Taylor- You OK?

Savannah- Yea, just nervous...

Taylor- well, don't be. *smiles*

Savannah- *smiles back*

*Plane takes off. They are flying over the Atlantic and watch a movie called ' The Woman In Black ' they eat dinner (spaghetti, water, and a piece of fruit) they get complimentary peanuts which Adam avoids... and soon they all fall asleep. Savannah with her head on Taylor's shoulder, and with Taylor's hand resting on hers, which of course everyone took pictures of. They were woken by the pilot...*

Pilot- Passengers, we will be landing in the London International Airport in about 10 minutes, please pack away all luggage and use the lavatory at this time please. Thank You.

Marissa- *goes around waking up Kensi, Jesseca, Bethany, Vinny and Daniel and telling them the news. Immediately Kensi gets up and uses the bathroom, while everyone else packs away their stuff

Savannah- *sees the London International Airport and gets so excited she drops her iPod, she bends down to get it and her hands meet Taylor's hand* ummmmm...*blushes*

Taylor- Savannah, I-I..uhh...*blushes a deep red...*

Marissa-*looks at them* Could you 2 stop flirting and sit up, I don't want Taylor's butt in my face...*leans away from Taylor.*

Taylor- *sits up* sorry Marissa...

Marissa- Yea your damn right 'sorry' now keep your butt out of my bubble *makes waving motion with her hands signifying her 'bubble'*

Taylor- OK...*turns to Savannah* So.. umm, Savannah, can I ask you something?

Savanna- Sure, what do you wan- AH! *grabs armrests* Did you feel that? We're landing! *turns her attention away from Taylor, back to the window.*

Taylor- *sigh*

Marissa- You know, she has a very short attention span.

Taylor- *turns to Marissa* Wha-?

Marissa- *Is wearing glasses, smoking a pipe that produced bubbles and reading the news paper.* She needs to be distracted, or cornered perhaps. In a quiet place, where nothing can distract her, so she can listen to you.

Taylor- Whats with the...uhh...*waves around the glasses, newspaper, and pipe* odd setup?

Marissa- I have no idea * takes off the glasses, and pipe, and throws them into the aisle. she passes the Newspaper to Vinny, and he takes it and reads it*

Vinny- OMG.

Everyone- What?

Vinny- Stock are up .3% in America, wow.

Everyone-...? *looks at eachother*

Kensi-What the heck

Lauren- I have no idea

Daniel- Should we care?

Jacob- No

Ivanna- We're landing guys!

Everyone-*Looks out every possible window.*

Pilot- Everyone, please take your seat, as we will be landing shortly.

*5 minutes later, they are safely on the ground and every one has gotten their luggage, they are walking into the airport, looking around for their escort.*

Ivanna, Savanna, and Jesseca- *Looking at a map of the huge airport*

Ivanna- Where did they say this guy was gonna meet us?

Jesseca- I think right here...*points to the food court*

Ivanna- Jesseca, THIS IS NO TIME FOR EATING.

Kensi- *Runs up* Guys, I found our escort!

Savannah, Ivanna, and Jesseca- *Look up*

*A man in a pin strip suit is standing there, he is holding a sign that says 'the 17 Americans'*

Michael- Well, this man knows his nationalities!

Taylor- *shoots him a look*

Michael- oh yea, sorry...*backs away*

Bethany- Who are you?

?- My name is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. I am here to escort you to Hogwarts.

Everyone- Yes!

Cornelius- Follow me then

* they follow Mr. Fudge to a large limousine, where they all pile in. They are served large glasses of an orange liquid..they eye it warily...*

Cornelius- Its Pumpkin Juice. Quite good actually...Here, have a Cauldron Cake, or perhaps a Chocolate Frog?

*They slowly accept these treats from The Minister, and they soon arrive in downtown London, in front of a Pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'*

Cornelius- *Leads them inside, where they see a large crowd around a very tall man. A young boy breaks away from the crowd and comes over to them*

?- Hi, I'm Harry.

Savanna- I'm Savannah, this is Taylor, Michael, Bethany, Lily, Caitlin, Adam, Jesseca, Victoria, Vinny, Kensi,Lauren, Marissa, Jacob, Daniel, Ivanna, and Carter. *points to each of them in turn.* We're from America.

Bethany- Hiya Harry! *smiles and waves*

Harry- Hi... You getting your stuff, for Hogwarts I mean?

Taylor- Yup. I can't beleive I'm a wizard. All those years, I wanted to do stuff to Kartheek... and I could've!

Harry- The other day, I set a snake loose in the zoo!

Everyone- *laughing*

Vinny- GAH! HOW CAN THEY BE UP .5%! NOOOO!

Everyone- *looks at him*

Savannah- Don't worry about him Harry, he's talking about stocks...

Vinny-*in a corner, crying*

Jacob- I'll go get him...*roll his eyes*

Harry- Well, I got to go, maybe I'll see ya around. If not, see ya at Hogwarts! *smiles and waves*

Everyone- *waves*

Cornelius- Ok well, I have secured you all 8 rooms, 2 in each room, but 3 in room 23. OK? well, this is where I must leave you. Tom, will take care of you in my absence. Your Headmaster, Mr. Conners has sent me money for all of you, and I have exchanged it. *hands each a rather large bag.* The bronze ones are knuts, silver ones are sickles, and the gold ones are gallions. Thank you, and have a nice day. *Disappears with a pop*

?- I will show you to your rooms.

Everyone-*turns around*

Bethany- You must be Tom.

Tom- Yes, very bright young lady, never let anything get past you...

*shows them to their rooms...Kensi and Lauren in room 12. Bethany, Savannah, and Marissa in room 23. Lily and Caitlin in room 10. Ivanna and Carter in room 4. Jesseca and Victoria in room 3. Taylor and Michael in room 15. Adam and Vinny in room 16. and Jacob and Daniel in room 19.*

...0...0...THE NEXT DAY...0...0...

Tom- *wakes them all up ion turn.*

*They are all downstairs in their casual cloths, looking sleepy*

Tom- Today, you will go to Diagon Alley. It is where you get all your school stuff. I expect you have your lists so, after you enter, you will be on your own. I am to stay in here. *leads them out to the back, where a brick wall is standing. Tom taps a brick, and an archway forms...*

Everyone- o_o * gasp*

...0...0...0...0...0...0

**Hope you enjoyed this! Review, it would be appreciated:)**


End file.
